Too Late
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Sakura achou que tinha desistido, mas ela continua a ansiar que Itachi apareça para seu casamento. :.: Songfic :.: ItaSaku :.: #BugdoMilenioFNS :.:


**Too Late**

Sakura suspirou. Ela _sabia_ que Itachi não viria, mas ainda assim afastava a persiana da janela com a ponta dos dedos, esperando vê-lo do lado de fora.

Se sentia uma idiota. Não acreditava que ainda tinha esperança de que ele viesse.

_Come with me, stay the night  
Just say the words but, boy, it don't feel right_

Itachi tinha, de fato, lhe dado os sinais - durante todo o tempo em que ela morou na casa dos Uchiha, ela sentiu os olhares dele. Ela podia sentir o desejo irradiando dele, pois era o mesmo que irradiava dela.

Nunca tinham falado uma palavra sobre o assunto, mas estava ali: Uma tensão sexual como teias de aranha, rodeando cada frase, cada singelo olhar, cada ambiente em que os dois estivessem juntos.

_What do ya expect me to say?  
(You know it's just too little, too late)_

Mas Sasuke e seus pais estavam ali, e eles preferiam não cruzar aquela linha. Deixaram o desejo apenas como desejo. Se as mãos se esbarrassem, eles não as davam. Se os olhares se encontravam, eles não os sustentavam. Ela era de Sasuke, afinal - mesmo que ele não a quisesse.

_You take my hand  
And you say you've changed_

Sakura achou que Itachi cruzaria a linha, entretanto. A conexão dos dois não precisava de palavras, e ela nunca havia se sentido assim com ninguém.

Mas talvez não fosse o mesmo para ele. Talvez ela estivesse vendo coisas onde elas não existiam. Talvez os olhares fossem curiosidade, as mãos um acidente. Talvez fosse apenas divertido flertar com a noiva do seu irmão.

_But, boy, you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game_

Fechou a persiana. Não queria ter ficado tão esperançosa. Estava esperando ser salva por ele, sem que nunca tivessem trocado mais do que algumas palavras. Era patético.

_(You know it's just too little, too late)_

Respirou fundo. Estava na hora.

Sua madrinha aproximou-se para colocar o véu sobre seu rosto, e ela tentou sorrir. Tinha sonhado em se casar a vida toda, mas nunca pensara que casaria com alguém que não amava.

_So let me go now  
'Cause time has made me strong_

Mas estava tudo bem. Ela podia aprender a gostar de Sasuke, e ele podia aprender a gostar dela. Não tinham se dado bem nos meses em que ela morou na casa dos Uchiha, mas aquilo poderia mudar.

_I'm starting to move on_

Da mesma forma que ela tinha sentido faíscas saltarem sempre que ela e Itachi se olhavam, aquilo poderia começar a acontecer com Sasuke.

Fechou os olhos, determinada: Ela _faria_ aquilo acontecer.

_I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone_

Desceu as escadas que levariam ao salão onde ela falaria seus votos de casamento. Conseguia sorrir agora. Tinha desistido de esperar por Itachi, e finalmente se sentia em paz. Não se sentia mais patética como antes.

Estava, finalmente, pronta.

_And you know  
It's just too little, too late_

O pequeno sorriso que Itachi havia lhe dado em seu primeiro dia na casa dos Uchiha; o toque na mão quando os dois se esticaram para pegar o talher que havia caído no chão; os olhares quando eles se esbarravam nos corredores - Nada disso importava mais.

_A little too long  
And I can't wait_

A cada passo que ela dava, ela sentia a confiança crescendo em seu âmago. Ela era incrível, e seria capaz de transformar um casamento arranjado em um casamento feliz.

Itachi não viria, e estava tudo bem. Eles nunca tinham feito promessas. O "Você tem certeza de que quer se casar com Sasuke?" que ele havia lhe perguntado no dia anterior não significava nada. Nada.

_But you know all the right things to say  
(You know it's just too little, too late)_

Seu pai a segurou pelo braço quando ela chegou ao pé da escada, e lhe deu um sorriso. Aquilo era o que importava: Fazer seus pais felizes. Por aquilo, ela faria tudo.

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me_

Percebia, agora, que Itachi era o culpado de toda a sua insegurança. Ele tinha roubado sua determinação. A esperança que ela tinha que ele a salvasse estava a limitando - era a única coisa que ainda impedia de aceitar seu casamento. Mas agora ela não existia mais.

Sakura, finalmente, podia ser feliz.

_You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
(You know it's just too little, too late)_

Itachi não devia nem mesmo gostar dela: Os olhares eram de pena, se é que existiam. Ela procurou nele um salvador. A teia de aranha, a conexão, era tudo mentira. Mentiras que ela havia contado para si mesma para tentar se salvar.

O que ela estava pensando este tempo todo?

_I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

Respirou fundo. As pessoas a admiravam enquanto ela caminhava na direção de Sasuke, mas ele a olhava com desgosto.

Ela sorriu, divertindo-se. Seria uma missão fazer com que ele gostasse dela.

_And now you wanna communicate  
You know it's just too little too late_

Seus dias seriam divertidos. Uma brincadeira de tentar fazer Sasuke dar um sorriso, ou elogiá-la, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Estava quase no altar agora. Os padrinhos e madrinhas sorriam em sua direção.

_Go find someone else  
In letting you go I'm loving myself_

Itachi realmente não tinha vindo, ela percebeu. Ele disse repetidas vezes para a família que não iria, e realmente não estava ali. Deixara claro que era completamente contra casamentos arranjados. Sakura podia, pelo menos, admirá-lo por aquilo.

_You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help_

E era melhor que ele não estivesse ali. Se ela o visse, talvez voltasse a pensar bobagens.

_Cause you know  
It's just too little too late_

Seu pai soltou de sua mão e lhe entregou para Sasuke. Ela sorriu, tímida. Ele revirou os olhos.

_A little too wrong  
And I can't wait_

Ela não conseguia culpá-lo: Seus pais tinham o feito terminar com o namorado para que os dois casassem. Fazia sentido que ele a detestasse.

Mas, com o tempo, ela definitivamente mudaria tudo aquilo.

_Boy you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late_

Deu os últimos passos para ficar de frente ao padre. Se sentia tão boba agora.

Como sequer pensara que Itachi poderia sentir alguma coisa? Como sequer tinha cogitado a possibilidade?

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase_

Seu futuro marido estava ao seu lado. Seus amigos, familiares, todos estavam assistindo ao momento sagrado de seu casamento.

Como ela sequer pensara poder fugir disso de alguma forma?

_To be real it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late_

O padre falava, mas Sakura não conseguia prestar atenção.

Como ela pôde ter considerado destruir tudo aquilo por egoísmo? Quando isso traria tantos problemas para sua família, para a família de Sasuke?

_I can love with all of my heart baby_

Como ela tinha pensado que Itachi gostava dela?

_I know I have so much to give_

Como ela tinha sequer cogitado a possibilidade de que ele viesse salvá-la?

_(I have so much to give)_

Como ela era estúpida.

_With a player like you I don't have a prayer_

Ela não precisava de nada daquilo.

_That's the way to live_

Ela se casaria e seria feliz daquele jeito.

_Oooh_

Seus lábios, que só agora ela percebia que estavam crispados, se separaram. O padre parou de falar.

_No_

Ela sentia seu corpo tremer. Sasuke a encarou.

_It's just a little too late_

"Sakura? Por que você está chorando?"

_Yeah, yeah_

Só então ela percebeu que fungava, e que as lágrimas escorriam.

_It's just too little too late_

"I... _Itachi_!" Ela choramingou. Sua voz reverberou na igreja. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi!"

_A little too wrong_

Ela queria que ele a salvasse. Ela queria conhecê-lo melhor. Ela queria tentar com ele. Ela queria vê-lo, ela _precisava_ vê-lo.

_And I can't wait_

As portas da igreja se abriram.

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

"Itachi!" Ela continuava chorando, como se o nome dele fosse a única palavra que soubesse.

_You know it's just too little too late_

A conexão existia, a teia de aranha existia. Ela não sabia ao certo por quê, mas ela sabia que ela era dele e que ele era dela. Ela não queria fingir um casamento, ela não queria fazer Sasuke se apaixonar por ela; ela queria Itachi.

_You say you dream of my face_

Ela ouviu passos pesados atrás de si, e girou para ver o que era.

_But you d-_

"Sakura."

Ela encarou, olhos cheios d'água, maquiagem borrada e lágrimas por todo o rosto, a pessoa que, resfolegando, chamava seu nome: 

Itachi.

"Desculpe. Desculpe, Sakura. Eu estou aqui."

"Ita-..." Ela tentou entre soluços.

"Eu hesitei, mas eu estou aqui." Ele abriu os braços para ela "Eu estou aqui."

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela atirou-se na direção dele.

"Você demorou," ela soluçava no peito dele, "você demorou muito. Eu achei que você não viesse."

Itachi fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro dela. A correria, a batida do carro, o tornozelo dolorido, tudo tinha valido a pena.

Ele dava graças a deus por não ter sido tarde demais.

**.**

**Preciso confessar que, inicialmente, a ideia era que essa fic fosse uma tragédia sem fim. Mas depois de Forbidden Kiss eu tinha prometido pra mim mesma - e para algumas leitoras - que faria uma fic feliz desses dois, e aqui estamos.**

**Ela foi escrita na base da emoção enquanto eu imaginava e escrevia as cenas ouvindo minha música escolhida para o Bug do milênio (Too Little, Too Late da Jojo). Espero que vocês possam sentir e compartilhar da minha emoção. **

**Eu não sou lá muito de escrever songfic - a única/última foi em 2010? -, mas fica aqui pro aprendizado. E pra aumentar o número de ItaSaku's no catálogo, lógico. Ô casal bom. A NejiHina do Bug do milênio já está parcialmente escrita e deve sair logo. Amém. **

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila  
16/05/2019._


End file.
